Sonic Battle Archive
by Zaos the Hedgehog
Summary: This is a collection of battles fought between Sonic characters, plain and simple.
1. Sonic vs Shadow

**Hey everybody! I just decided to start up a mini series. Note that the title has nothing to do with the game Sonic Battle. This is pretty much a going of consist of a series of battles I make when I want to. I realized that I'm better at making battle scenes rather then story scenes so on top of my stories I'm also going to be adding battles to this story. Also note that I'm not going to be making any battles that are completely one sided. Both of the participants are going to have a chance to win the battle. This first battle is one that is talked about all the time. Sonic vs. Shadow, whether it's light vs. dark or just a battle between rivals these two always go all out. Well this battle is no exception. Keep in mind that all battles will be third person, something I forgot to say in the beginning. Please review and enjoy!**

The two hedgehogs stood on their field of battle, the escape pod room in the Space Colony ARK (The one that Maria put Shadow in and the one Eggman used to launch Sonic toward the Earth). They seemed to stare at each other for an eternity before the first move of the battle was executed. Shadow lunged at Sonic and punched him in the face. Sonic backfliped in midair and Spin Dash toward Shadow, Shadow jumped to his right to avoid it and launched a few Chaos Spears at Sonic. Sonic used his speed to avoid the spears by running around the room, and then ran toward Shadow and head butted him. Both of the hedgehogs grunted in pain before they began fighting again.

Shadow tried to punch Sonic but Sonic jumped into the air and kicked Shadow in the head when he came back down. Shadow grabbed Sonic's foot and threw him up against the glass overlooking the Earth, cracking it slightly. Sonic bounced off the glass and tried to punch Shadow in the face, only for Shadow to grab his wrist and throw him back into the glass. That would prove to be a big mistake. As soon as Sonic hit the glass it shattered into a dozen pieces. The vacuum of space pulled both Sonic and Shadow out the window and into space. Sonic concentrated and the seven Chaos Emeralds began to revolve around him. At the same time Shadow was also drawing on the power of the emeralds. The emeralds circled around the two hedgehogs very quickly until both had transformed into Super Sonic and Super Shadow.

The two now golden hedgehogs charged each other and began to exchange a series of punches and kicks. It ended when Super Shadow used Chaos Control to get behind Super Sonic and kicked him in the back. Super Sonic coughed up blood but countered with a kick of his own, straight into SShadow's face (SSonic and SShadow is short for Super Sonic and Super Shadow). SShadow held his face in pain before SSonic kneed him in the stomach, causing him to also cough up blood. SShadow grabbed SSonic's leg and tossed him toward the ARK. SSonic collided with the ARK but he didn't have any time to relax as SShadow grabbed him by the throat and began to laugh manically. "CHAOS…BLAST!" Shadow yelled as a red blast engulfed him, SSonic, and a quarter of the ARK!

SShadow floated in space looking over the body of his adversary Sonic, who had reverted to his regular form. Before he could begin falling toward Earth however, a powerful force pushed SShadow back. "What?!" He yelled as the emeralds came back into view. Somehow they were drawing on the strength of the Master Emerald and transformed into Super Emeralds! Sonic's eyes shot open and he screamed toward to the heavens, a large sphere of light swallowed him. When it dissipated, he stood there transformed into Hyper Sonic! "Not bad faker, allow me to do the same!" Shadow yelled as he also had a sphere of light engulf him as he transformed into Hyper Shadow. "He, alright Shadow, let's do this." HSonic said as he charged his opponent. "If you want death then so be it!" HShadow yelled as he flew toward HSonic. The two collided in a burst of light…

**I already know people are going to get angry at me for not finishing this fight, but I can't choose a winner between these two! If people really want me to then I might make a part two to the fight and actually make an ending but unless people ask me then I'm going to leave it as it is. I will make the next battle soon. **


	2. 2012 Sonic Battle Royale

**Hey guys, I decided that once a year I would host a battle royal to see who is the best Sonic character! The rules are that I would write the names of 30 Sonic characters and put them in a hat. As I write the fight I would draw the names one at a time, every two minutes in the story a new character will enter the fray. The only way to be eliminated would be to be knocked unconscious. The last person standing will be that year's champion. Note that no fusion characters like Shadic or giant characters like the Biolizard will be in the battle royal. Without let the battle begin!**

The first two to be drawn in the battle royal are Tails and Vector. "Begin!" The referee yelled. Vector yelled a battle cry as he charged Tails. Tails jumped into the air and used his namesakes to stay afloat. Vector tried to jump and hit him but failed, falling back to the ground. Tails took advantage of this and dove toward him. He kicked Vector in the face and used his head as a springboard for momentum to fly back into the air. "Fight a fair fight Tails!" Vector yelled at the fox. "I am Vector; I'm just using my abilities to my advantage!" Tails yelled as he pulled out an arm cannon. At first Vector didn't think much of it until Tails fired a shot and a huge energy blast shot toward him. A massive sweat drop appeared on the back of his head, "What the helllllll?" Vector yelled as he was hit by the energy blast.

As the dust cleared Vector was still standing, but was heavily injured from the blast. "When the hell did you build an arm cannon?" Vector yelled at the two tailed fox. Tails shrugged, "3 days ago." Before Vector could say another word a bell sounded for the next contestant to be drawn. It was Bean the Dynamite. "OHHHH YEAHHHHH! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Bean yelled as he chucked a rather large stick of dynamite at Vector. Vector panicked and started running away from the explosion that followed. Bean continued to throw explosives everywhere like a maniac and as Tails was watching from the air he sweat dropped, "That guys crazy!" Tails yelled avoided a stick of dynamite that was thrown at him.

Vector began to get angry and had enough of Bean's games. He ran toward Bean in an attempt to stop him but his anger would be his downfall. Bean looked toward him and yelled loudly, "Here catch!" Bean yelled as he threw a piece of lit dynamite toward Vector. Vector had too much forward momentum to stop in time and the dynamite exploded in his face. He had managed to avoid major injury by putting his arms up to block his face but fell unconscious from that plus the blast from earlier. "Vector the Crocodile is eliminated!" The referee yelled as paramedic's dragged Vector from the field. "Bye bye crocky!" Bean yelled before the bell sounded again. Unfortunately for Bean and Tails, the person entering was none other then Mephiles the Dark.

"Alright, which one of you fools wants to die first?" He asked in a dark voice. While Tails noticed the danger that would come with fighting him, Bean did not. "EAT DYNAMITE CREATIN!" He yelled as he chucked a stick of dynamite at Mephiles. He used his powers to teleport the dynamite back into his hands. "What the?" Bean said before the dynamite exploded in his hands. "Bacon bits and chicken wings…" Bean murmured before falling on the ground, unconscious. "Bean the Dynamite is eliminated!" The ref yelled as the paramedics took Bean away. Tails was extremely nervous now, being the only person in the arena with that monster. However before Mephiles attacked Tails was convinced the referee had felt mercy for him, because the bell rung again way before two minutes was up.

Blaze was drawn. Considering that Mephiles had tricked Blaze before and that Tails was her friend it took her three seconds before Mephiles was enveloped in flames and Blaze was in front of Tails. "Not a chance Mephiles! I won't let you harm Tails!" She yelled as she continued to blast flames at the Dark. Tails joined in with shooting his arm cannon at Mephiles multiple times. "ENOUGH!" Mephiles yelled before breaking free of the barrage and shooting Dark Chaos Spear at the two. They had to stop the assault to begin to dodge Mephiles attacks. However they failed to notice that the Mephiles in front of them was a fake and that the real one was behind him. "Hey…Behind you." He whispered to the two. The jumped tried to turn around but Mephiles seized both of them by their throats. "It's about time that you two die for your insolence." Mephiles said as he began to choke the two. The bell sounded again.

Metal Tails was drawn. Immediately Mephiles was kicked in the face by a metal foot. He recovered only to be met with another metal foot, this time to the stomach. Mephiles flew back and crashed into the wall. He erupted from the wall in pure fury, "Who do you think you are you hunk of junk?" Mephiles yelled at Metal Tails. "No one shall kill the original except for me!" Metal Tails yelled as he charged Mephiles. This was a big mistake, as Mephiles grabbed Metal Tails wrist and ripped his arm off! Before Metal Tails could even register this Mephiles had ripped his head off his shoulders and crushed it in his hands. "Well that was short lived." Tails muttered as he had just watched Metal Tails be ripped apart.

Before Mephiles turned to attack them however, it would seem that Metal Tails had bought them enough time for the bell to be rung again. A new contestant was about to enter the arena. Tails breathed the biggest sigh of relief as a certain red echidna had entered the arena. Knuckles was the next fighter. "Tails! Leave this guy to me!" Knuckles yelled as he ran at Mephiles. "You really think you stand a chance? Fine then, bring it on echidna!" Mephiles yelled as he began throwing Dark Chaos Spears at Knuckles. Knuckles ran left and right on the battlefield to avoid the spears and ran past Mephiles. The Dark hadn't noticed that he a close to the wall and was thrown off by this tactic. Before he could react, Knuckles had used his momentum to bounce off the wall and punch Mephiles in the stomach, actually causing him to cough up a little bit of blood. He then grabbed Mephiles ankle and tossed him back into the wall next to them.

Knuckles landed and turned to punch Mephiles again but he was not there. However, before Mephiles could impale Knuckles with a Dark Chaos Spear, Blaze had shot a blast of fire at him that struck the Dark in the back. Knuckles turned around and used a leg sweep to hit Mephiles. He was surprised by this move as he fell and hit the ground. Knuckles jumped backwards and Tails hit Mephiles dead on with a shot from his arm cannon. Mephiles stood up, looking as if he had hardly been damaged by the attacks but instead was very annoyed by them. "DAMN YOU MAGGOT! I'LL KILL EVERY ONE OF YOU! YOU HEAR ME?" Mephiles yelled and he charged Knuckles. He had held his own for a little while with Mephiles but Mephiles slipped through his guard and punched him hard in the stomach. He then grabbed the echidna by the neck and threw him toward Blaze. She caught him in midair but this caused her to not be able to avoid the Dark Chaos Spear heading for her. Both of them screamed in pain as the Dark Chaos Spear impaled them both and they hurtled toward the ground, making a decent sized crater on impact. Although they had not yet lost consciousness, they were in so much pain that neither could move. Mephiles turned his attention to Tails. That's when the bell rung again.

Mephiles hammered in the gut by a spinning blue ball. Mephiles flew again and hit the wall hard; when he recovered he was feet with a foot in his face and multiple fists to his stomach. Sonic jumped backwards to avoid a wild swipe from Mephiles fist. Mephiles growled in anger and charged the blue hedgehog. Sonic just chuckled, "Alright than, let's party!" Sonic yelled as he jumped over Mephiles head. Mephiles turned around just in time to barely block a kick from Sonic. Tails had charged Mephiles as well and hit him in the back with his namesakes. Mephiles whirled around to blast Tails but was grabbed by Sonic and brought toward him as Sonic head butted Mephiles. Mephiles held his head in pain as Sonic Spin Dashed him in the stomach, sending him flying toward Tails. He looked at the fox, realizing what was about to happen. "No…NO!" He yelled as he looked at a much more dangerous looking version of the arm cannon Tails had been using earlier.

"Eat this!" Tails yelled as a blast ten times the size of the previous ones shot out of the cannon, almost blowing Tails off of his feet. Mephiles screamed as the blast hit him head on and…Well lets just say Mephiles was an exception to the 'knock the opponent out' rule. "I guess…Mephiles is eliminated?" The ref said quite confused but then rang the bell again, signaling the next contestant to enter. Eggman in his Egg-Walker from Sonic Adventure 2 entered the arena. "Alright then, let's see what you've got Eggman!" Sonic yelled as he charged the mad scientist. "With pleasure!" Eggman yelled as he shot many missiles and lasers toward the hedgehog, which he began to dodge. Tails cheered from the sidelines, "Go Sonic!" Behind them Tails noticed Blaze climbing out of the crater that was made earlier. "Blaze! Are you okay?" Tails asked as he ran up to her. "I'm fine, but I can't find Knuckles." She said plainly watching the battle. "Maybe he was eliminated?" Tails suggested, however he got his answer pretty quickly. Sonic had just kicked Eggman's machine and landed back on the ground when Knuckles burst from the ground below him.

"Surprise Sonic!" Knuckles yelled as he gave Sonic a well placed uppercut. Sonic grunted as he soared through the air but regained his balance in time to land on the ground with grace. "Every man for himself I see? Alright then Knuckles, bring it!" Sonic yelled as he Spin Dashed toward Knuckles. Knuckles jumped into the air causing Sonic's Spin Dash to destroy Eggman's Egg-Walker. 'Uh…I guess I surrender?" Eggman said as the officials escorted him from the arena. Sonic paid Eggman no mind as he tried to kick Knuckles in the face. The echidna ducked and punched Sonic in the gut, but before he could continue Tails had hit Knuckles over the head with…a wrench. He fell to the ground hard, not moving. "Ummmm…Tails?" Sonic asked with confusion. "What? It was the only weapon I could come up with on such short notice." Tails said like it was common knowledge. "Knuckles the Echidna is eliminated!" The referee said as Knuckles was removed from the arena. Right after he was the bell sounded again.

The next contestant was Sally Acorn. Sally made her way into the arena and immediately went after Sonic. "Wow! Calm down Sally!" (He remembers her.) "Not a chance! I've been waiting for a chance to fight you, now I've got that opportunity!" Sally yelled as she kicked Sonic in the chest. Before she could continue however, Blaze intervened. "If you want to fight someone, fight me!" Blaze yelled and her hands ignited with flames. Sally ran toward Blaze and rolled to the right to avoid a blast of flames. She jumped into the air and kicked Blaze in the head, which surprised the cat, before landing and punching her in the stomach. Sonic was about to comment on the fight before he had to dodge an attack from Tails. He had tried to knock him out with a wrench!

"What the heck Tails?" Sonic yelled as he avoided Tails…Well tails. "Knuckles said it Sonic! Every man for himself!" Tails yelled as he pulled out the same arm cannon he used to take out Mephiles. "Wait a second Tails…Think about his for a second…" Sonic yelled backing up. "Never! Fire!" Tails yelled as a huge blast fired toward Sonic. He was able to get out of the way of it. Sally and Blaze however were not so lucky. The blast hit them and they were both knocked unconscious, with pretty bad injuries. This angered Sonic a little bit. "Darn it Tails! I told you to watch where you shoot that thing!" He yelled looking at the girls who were being taken from the arena. Before Tails could answer the bell rang again. Antoine D'Collette entered the arena. Let's just say he wasn't too happy about Tails actions.

"En grade Tails!" Antoine yelled as he drew his saber and charged the fox. Tails just stood there and raised his blaster again and fired. "Oh dear." Antoine said before said blast hit him dead on. He was out of it. "Tails! Control yourself!" Sonic yelled looking at the fox. Tails flew into the air and tried to kick Sonic in the face. "It's just you and me right now Sonic, no holds barred! Fight me!" Tails yelled as he charged Sonic. Sonic looked shocked for a second before it turned into a smirk, "Alright then Tails but remember, you asked for it!" Sonic yelled as he Spin Dashed toward Tails. Tails jumped into the air to avoid Sonic's Spin Dash and tried to hit him with his Tails. Sonic backfliped to avoid the attack and ran forward to punch Tails in the stomach. As the punch connected he grabbed Tails arm and tossed him into the air. Tails recovered and pulled out his wrench again trying to think of what he was going to do with it.

"You can't hit me with that thing if you're in midair Tails!" Sonic started trying to goad Tails into flying back down, at on point he closed his eyes and started to laugh, feeling confident that he would hear Tails coming down from the air. What he didn't except to hear was a swish in the air and a clonk as the wrench hit Sonic in the head with great force. "Tails…Yes mommy I would like some chili dogs…" Sonic said before falling over, unconscious. People in the stadium gasped and then looked back up at Tails. "What? It was the best thing I could think to do at the time." Tails said as he flew down to the ground and paramedics took Sonic away. Just then the bell rung again.

Metal Shadow entered the arena. The android charged straight for Tails. Suddenly Tails wished that he hadn't knocked Sonic out of the Battle Royal. He ducked, rolled, and jumped in that order to avoid each of Metal Shadow's attacks. Metal Shadow then transformed his arm into a machine gun and began to shoot at Tails. Tails started flying through the air to avoid the bullets and pulled out his handy arm cannon. He shot a blast at Metal Shadow who also took to the air with his rocket boasters to escape the blast. Metal Shadow charged Tails and punched him in the head, then proceeded to pummel him with repeated kicks to the torso. The machine then grabbed Tails's ankle and threw him toward the ground. Tails landed with a heavy impact and spat up some blood on the ground.

Metal Shadow slowly floated downward to his opponent when the bell rang again. It was Metal Sonic. Tails heart dropped when he saw that name on the screen. It meant for sure that he was going to be eliminated from the battle. Metal Sonic advanced toward Tails along with Metal Shadow. They both were looking down on Tails as he got up off the ground. "Hey fellas…" Tails said to the two robots. He was holding one arm behind his back in pain, trying to check for any injuries. "What is it Miles?" Metal Sonic asked as he prepared to destroy Tails. Tails chuckled a little before answering, "Eat this!" Tails yelled as he brought his arm forward to reveal his arm cannon and fired at the two robots. Metal Sonic had anticipated this move; Metal Shadow however, had not and was completely obliterated. Metal Sonic floated in the air and looked at the parts of his fallen comrade. "He was trash, nothing more, nothing less." Metal Sonic said as he looked toward Tails. He was panting heavily before saying, "That's it…I'm done…" Tails collapsed due to his lack of energy. He was out of the Battle Royal, but he had taken Metal Shadow with him.

"How disappointing, I wished to inflict more punishment on Miles before he was eliminated but oh well. We can't always get what we want." Metal Sonic said before the bell was rung once more. Metal Sonic's eyes seemed to widen a bit as he looked at the screen, "Oh my." The name was E-123, codename: Omega. The e-series robot made his way into the arena before looking up at Metal Sonic. "Current target, Metal Sonic, scanning." Omega said in his robotic voice. Metal Sonic didn't waste any time in launching himself at Omega. Omega reacted by using his machine guns that were in his arms to shoot at Metal Sonic. Metal weaved left and right to avoid the bullet fire before attempting a kick on Omega. He had blocked it with his forearm and flung the blue robot off of himself. Omega launched a missile at Metal, which prompted him to jump backwards to avoid the missile, which is exactly what Omega had predicted. The powerhouse had used his own boasters to get behind Metal Sonic while he was occupied and delivered a crushing blow to the robot. Metal Sonic went flying and was hit in midair with another missile launched by Omega. Metal stood back up, "Damage critical, need to retreat for the moment to treat my injuries." Metal Sonic went to run but was cut off when Omega was standing right in front of him. Omega grabbed Metal by his head, "Goodbye Metal Sonic." Omega used a rather large laser that emerged from his chest compartment and blasted Metal Sonic's head off, letting the rest of the robot fall to the ground.

The bell rang again, this time the new contestant being Chaos 0. The liquid creature slowly approached Omega. "Scanning, creature is made almost entirely of water. Bullets will have little to no effect. Main choice of weapon is missiles and lasers." Omega said shooting a missile toward Chaos. Chaos turned into a puddle to avoid the missile and advance toward Omega. He reformed and hit Omega three times with his extend arms before having to dodge another missile from the robot. Omega then shot a high powered laser toward Chaos, but it had not effect. Chaos then took a different route. He wrapped himself around Omega and began to squeeze. This backfired however, because 1. Omega was waterproof and 2. The robot had amazing strength. He easily broke free from Chaos's grip and grabbed the creature by its head. He then smashed Chaos against the ground, causing him to splat into a puddle of water. He drifted backwards a little before reforming and hitting Omega with his extended limbs again. As the two battled the bell was rung again and this time Metal Knuckles came into the arena.

He however, would have the shortest appearance in the battle yet. As Omega turned over and shot a missile directly at him. While he dodged that attack by jumping into the air, he did not expect Chaos to enter his circuits and unlike Omega, Metal Knuckles was not waterproof. He started to smoke and immediately shut down. He was dragged away as Chaos and Omega continued to do battle. Apparently though the battle needed more excitement sense the ref rang the bell a second time. Rogue stepped into the arena and kicked Chaos in the head, right where its brain is at. "Aim for the head Omega, it's that things weak spot!" Rouge yelled as her and Omega prepared to battle Chaos. Chaos lunged for Rouge but was grabbed by Omega and had a missile pointed straight at its head. "That was your last mistake." Omega said and before Chaos could get away Omega blasted him and destroyed Chaos. The bell rang again as Chaos was defeated.

Fiona jumped into the arena and ran straight at Rouge. The two began to fight as Omega watched from the sidelines. "Two females, Rouge and Fiona are fighting. Previous knowledge of such encounters have dubbed this as a 'cat fight'. Previous knowledge also states that the best course of action would be to avoid getting involved. Will watch the fight from the sidelines." Omega said as he backed up as much as he could be standing still and watching the fight. Fiona attempted to kick Rouge in the shin but Rouge jumped in the air and kicked Fiona in the head. The fox clutched her head then punched Rouge in the gut when she hadn't expected it. Rouge grabbed Fiona's hand and tossed her on the ground and tried to punch her in the face. Fiona managed to roll out of the way in time and after getting back up, dropkicked Rouge in the back. Rouge fell over in pain and was kicked in the stomach by Fiona. Rouge used her hands to flip herself back onto her feet and in the process kicked Fiona in the face. Fiona screamed in pain and held his face before releasing it, only to be met with a devastating dropkick from Rouge's boots. Fiona was knocked out cold. "I guess I win honey, better luck next time." Rouge said as she dusted herself off.

The bell was rung and Bark the Polar Bear entered the arena. The silent Mobian quietly made his way over to Omega and brought his fists up. Omega tried to punch Bark in the face but the polar bear caught his punch and flipped the machine over his shoulder and slammed him onto the ground. Omega looked up to see Bark punch him in his metallic chest, which probably hurt the polar bear more then Omega but still, and then toss him to his left toward Rouge. The bat flew into the air to avoid being crushed by Omega's body and then she attacked Bark herself. She tried to hit him with a few well placed kicks but Bark just continued to block and dodge them. He grabbed Rouge's leg and tossed her over to where he had thrown Omega. She landed on top of the robot with a thud. Around this time was when the bell had rung again.

This time Scourge the Hedgehog entered the arena. He ran toward Omega without a word and aimed a kick at his main core, knocking it off his body (Don't ask why a part of Omega's main core was on the outside of his body, Eggman flawed his design). He smiled evilly as Omega fell to the ground. He turned and looked at Bark and Spin Dashed toward him. Bark tried to block it but Scourge just tore through his gloves and started to rip the skin off of his hands. Bark grunted and sidestepped to avoid the remainder of Scourge's Spin Dash. Scourge uncurled and turned around to kick Bark in the stomach. He pulled the polar bear close, "Sorry pal, but I've got bigger fish to fry." And with that he dropkicked Bark in the face which sent him flying. He was knocked out cold. "Two down, one to go. So Rouge, what are you gonna do?" Scourge asked with a smile as he advanced toward the bat. This was the perfect time for the bell to ring again.

Unfortunately it was not in Rouge's favor as Black Doom entered the arena. The black arms leader looked toward the pair and shot energy disks at both of them, not really caring who he hit. Both Scourge and Rouge dodged the disks and Scourge ran toward Black Doom, "Sorry Rouge but our little reunion is going to have to wait. First I've got to deal with Mr. three eyes here." Scourge said as he Spin Dashed toward the alien leader. Black Doom used Chaos Control to teleport behind Scourge and wacked him aside with a fling of his arm. Scourge went flying and hit a nearby wall hard. "Alright then buddy, if you want to teleport that's fine with me. I'll just run so fast that you won't be able to tell where I am!" And with that Scourge began to run at speed's that were making Black Doom do some double takes at where he used to be. "He seems to be as fast as Shadow…However." Black Doom said as he caught hold of Scourge's head in mid spin dash, "I can follow your movements!" Doom yelled as he threw Scourge toward the same wall as before. Scourge flipped in midair to regain his balance and land on his feet. The bell rang again (I hate repeating the same thing over and over again) with the next entry being Mammoth Mogul.

The wizard made his way into the arena and looked at the three other contestants currently in it. He decided that Scourge and Doom were the biggest threats and shot magical blasts toward each one of them. Scourge reacted fast enough and dodged that one heading for him. Doom however…"Aghhh!" He screamed as he was hit by the blast head on. He regained his balance and looked at Mogul with hatred in his eyes, "You'll pay for that you wretched creature!" Doom yelled as he began to shoot meteors at Mogul. The wizard chuckled as he dodged the meteors one by one. Mogul then shot a large beam of energy toward Doom. Doom's eyes widened as he saw the beam approaching, but he used Chaos Control to avoid it. The beam hit the wall of the arena and completely destroyed it. The bell rang again signaling the arrival of a new fighter.

Amy Rose entered the arena and chucked a hammer at Scourge, who had to think fast to dodge it. "Whoa! What the hell was that for?" Scourge yelled at Amy. Amy gave Scourge possibly the best death glare he had seen anybody use and said, "I DID THAT BECAUSE YOU IMPERSENATE SONIC YOU ASS!" And with that Amy pulled out a hammer that clearly read 1 ton on the side. "Wha-What?" Scourge yelled as he dodged a hammer swing from Amy. The ground he had been standing on was now a huge crater. Scourge, Doom, and Mogul all sweat dropped, "What the hell is wrong with that woman?" Scourge yelled avoiding another swing from Amy. Doom went on the offensive and shot some purple disks at the pink hedgehog. She angrily turned to him and batted the disks away with her hammer before tossing the 1 ton monstrosity at the alien overlord. Doom had a major sweat drop on the back of his head, "Uh oh…" Before Doom could even think to use Chaos Control the 1 ton hammer slammed into the side of his head, more than likely killing him rather then knocking him out. He was dragged out of the stadium.

"Alright! Whose next?" Amy yelled as she retrieved her hammer. Before anyone could answer the bell rang again. Bunnie Rabbot entered the arena. "Allow me sugar!" Bunnie said as she entered the arena. Amy's expression changed from angry to happy instantly (She remembers Bunnie from the Archie comics) as she looked at Bunnie. "Bunnie! I didn't know you were here!" Amy yelled as she hugged the rabbit. "I'm here for the same reason as you! But we should probably deal with those two." Bunnie said pointing toward Scourge and Mogul. "Deal with us? Ha! You two won't be able to lay a finger on me!" Mogul said as he launched more magical blasts at the two females. They both dodged and ran toward the wizard, Amy with her hammer and Bunnie with her robotic arm.

Bunnie shot her arm at Mogul only to have him deflect it with his staff. He shot a blast at her that was blocked by Amy's Piko Piko hammer. Mogul growled and shot a huge blast of energy at the two. Bunnie used her rocket engines to get her and Amy out of the way of the blast. She set Amy down and morphed her arm into an arm cannon. "Eat this!" Bunnie yelled as she shot the blast at Mogul. He just chuckled as the blast hit him dead on. "You did it Bunnie!" Amy yelled jumping for joy. However that would be short lived as two energy blasts would come out from the smoke and hit the two girls. As the dust cleared Mogul stood in the same spot, completely unaffected from the attack thanks to the shield he used. "You two should have paid more attention to the battle. Your mistake will cost you dearly." Mogul said as prepared another huge blast, intending to eliminate both Bunnie and Amy. As he released the blast he said one thing, "Goodbye fools." The two females looked at the blast in horror. However an unknown force picked them both up and moved them out of the way of the blast.

"What?" Mogul yelled as he looked to his left, only to see that Scourge had decided to save the two. The two females didn't know what to say as Scourge set them both down. "Don't get the wrong idea. I saved you because I need to your help taking down ugly over there." Scourge said turning back to face Mogul. "Still though, thanks." Amy said as she prepared for battle. Scourge shrugged it off and charged to attack the Ixis wizard. Mogul shot a dozen more of his energy blasts, which Scourge weaved in and out of in mid run to avoid. He smirked as he dodged the last one and turned into a blast, rocketing into Mogul and pushing him back a few feet before bouncing off of him. "You'll pay for that you rat!" Mogul said as he raised his hand, preparing another large energy blast. Scourge smirked as he pointed behind Mogul. The wizard smiled, "I'm not falling for you tricks hedge-GAH!" Mogul dropped in pain as he held his head. Amy had just hit him over the head with her 1 ton hammer. Bunnie jumped into the air and launched another arm cannon blast at Mogul, one that would surely deplete her strength as well as take out Mogul. The blast hit Mogul and when the dust cleared Mogul was laying on the ground, defeated. Bunnie however, had also fallen unconscious due to using too much energy. The two were removed from the arena, leaving Amy and Scourge to do battle.

The bell rang again, Ixis Naugus entered. "Great, how many of these freaks are going to am I going to have to take down?" Scourge said looking at the Ixis wizard. "Watch your tone boy." Naugus said because he shot a pillar of fire at Scourge. Scourge yelped as he jumped into the air to avoid the fire. Naugus then shot a pillar of wind at Scourge, causing him to fly through the air and hit one of the arena walls. Naugus then turned toward Amy and lifted some rocks from the ground around them before tossing them at Amy. She used her hammer to shatter the rocks into pieces before charging Naugus. The Ixis wizard disappeared into the shadows before reappearing behind Amy and knocking her away with his staff. She went flying and hit an arena wall as well. Scourge reemerged from the rubble and charge Naugus, intending on taking the wizard down a peg or two. Naugus chuckled and shot a tidal wave of water at the hedgehog. Scourge swore out loud as he was hit dead on by the tidal wave, soaked from head to toe.

"That's a better look for you. Now you look more like what you are on the inside, a pathetic rat!" Naugus said before shooting more water at the green hedgehog. Scourge rolled out of the way of the water before charging Naugus again. However, the Ixis wizard didn't notice Amy behind him and was hit hard with her Piko Piko hammer, sending him flying toward Scourge. Scourge smirked before jumping and kicking Naugus in the head, causing him to fly back to Amy. Scourge and Amy batted Naugus back and forth for a little while before Scourge used a deadly Spin Dash to slam Naugus into the ground. The wizard spit up some blood before he was smashed by Amy's hammer. He had however, slipped back into the shadow's, avoiding Amy's attack. He appeared behind the pink and blasted her point blank with a blast of fire. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, out cold. "She wasn't as tough as she appeared to be." Naugus said as Amy from taken from the arena. The bell rang again as Mighty the Armadillo. He looked at Naugus with disgust, "Attacking a lady like that…I'll make sure you pay for it!" Mighty said as he chucked a huge rock at Naugus. The wizard used his own rock to block it and sent a pillar of wind toward Mighty. The armadillo dodged to the left before charging Naugus.

At the same time, Scourge curled up into a ball and prepared a Spin Dash. Naugus shot a blast of fire at Mighty before shooting water at Scourge. Mighty starting digging into the ground to avoid the fire as Scourge shot his Spin Dash straight into the water. Naugus chuckled think that he had got both of them until Scourge shot forward out of the water. "Surprise loser!" Scourge said as he kicked Naugus in the face. As the wizard stumbled backwards Mighty shot up from the ground and hit him in the face with an uppercut. As the wizard flew through the air Scourge and Mighty both hit him with power blows, Scourge with a Spin Dash and Mighty another punch to the face. The Ixis wizard crashed into a wall and fell unconscious, thus eliminating him from the tournament.

The bell rung again as Naugus was removed from the arena. A familiar ebony hedgehog entered. "Just great, he was the last person I need to fight right now." Scourge said as he panted. Shadow just smirked, "Alright then, which one of you two is going down first?" Shadow said. Scourge growled and charged the ultimate life form. Shadow smiled as he jumped into the air and launched some Chaos Spears at Scourge. The green hedgehog yelped as he backfliped to avoid the attack, only to get punched in the stomach by Mighty. The armadillo then grabbed Scourge and threw him at Shadow who was still in mid air. Shadow teleported to avoid Scourge's body as the green hedgehog flew through the air. He recovered in the air and landed on his feet before running at Mighty. The green hedgehog curled into a ball in mid run and Spin Dashed Mighty before jumping to avoid another set of Chaos Spear, which hit Mighty. He grunted as he recovered only to be met with Shadow's foot in his face. Mighty was sent flying back into an arena wall before Shadow turned to block a punch from Scourge. "You have no idea what you're up against." Shadow said as he punched Scourge in the stomach and slammed him into the ground. Shadow began to have a red tint on the outline of his body, Scourge's eyes widened, "I'm the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow yelled chuckling slightly. Scourge uttered one word as he was unable to escape the hedgehogs grasp, "Shit." "Chaos Blast!" Shadow yelled as a huge red energy dome overtook his and Scourge's bodies. When the energy disappeared Shadow was standing over Scourge's fallen body.

"You'll live…Get him out of here." Shadow said turning his attention back to Mighty. The armadillo sweat dropped before charging the ebony hedgehog. Shadow smirked as he saw Mighty approach, "Chaos…CONTROL!" Shadow disappeared and reappeared behind Mighty. He kicked the armadillo in the back before grabbing his head and slamming it into the ground. Shadow jumped into the air and formed a red spear in his hand. "Chaos Lance!" Shadow yelled as he threw the lance at Mighty. The armadillo's eyes widened as he rolled to avoid the attack. Mighty stood up just in time to be hit with a couple of Chaos Spears, he clutched his chest in pain. Shadow landed on the ground and ran toward the armadillo. Just as Mighty swung to hit him Shadow disappeared, reappeared behind Mighty. He kicked him the back and grabbed arm, preventing from dodging his next attack. "Chaos Impact!" Shadow yelled as he punched Mighty in the stomach with his fist, powered up by Chaos Energy. Mighty coughed up blood before falling to the ground, unconscious.

As Mighty was removed from the arena, the bell rang as Nack the Weasel entered it. The weasel smiled as he pulled his sniper off of his back and aimed at Shadow, before firing at him. Shadow teleported using Chaos Control as Nack stared at the spot he was just at, wondering where he went. "Behind you fool." Nack turned around only to be picked up by Shadow and punched repeatedly in the face. Shadow dropped Nack once he was unconscious, "Did he really think he stood a chance against the Ultimate Life Form? Not when it's a small combat arena, bye bye weasel." Shadow said as Nack was carried away.

The bell rang again as Silver walked into the arena. Shadow smirked as he saw the hedgehog enter the arena, "Finally, I get to have some real competition!" Shadow yelled as he charged up a Chaos Spear. "You'll get some competition Shadow! And then some!" Silver yelled as he picked up various rocks in the arena and began throwing them at the ultimate life form. Shadow smiled with glee as he dodged each rock and released the Charged Chaos Spear at Silver. The futuristic hero gasped as he levitated higher up into the air to dodge it. Just at that time Shadow appeared in front of Silver with a hand drawn back. "Pickaboo!" Shadow yelled as he punched Silver in the face. It was obvious that the ebony hedgehog was enjoying this a bit too much.

"What's the matter Silver? I thought you'd be more of a challenge then this!" Shadow said looking down at the white hedgehog. Silver rose to his feet, "You know Shadow…You should really pay attention to you're surroundings." Silver said as he pulled back one of his fingers. Shadow realized what he meant too late as he was hit in the back of the head with a rather large rock. Shadow stumbled forward only to be met with Silver's fist in his stomach. The ebony hedgehog coughed up some blood before Silver used his ESP to launch Shadow into one of the arena walls but he didn't stop there. Silver then brought the entire wall down on Shadow. Shadow looked up with wide eyes and teleported at the last second to avoid being crushed.

He reappeared a few yards in front of Silver as the bell rang for the final time. "That's the thirtieth contestant." Shadow said as nobody entered the arena, "Uh….Then where is he?" Silver asked. His question was answered when he was punched in the face and something was thrown on Shadow. The ultimate life form looked down to see a paper bomb. "OH SHI-"A giant explosion filled the arena as Shadow was re-launched into the same wall he had hit earlier, only now it was rubble. Silver stood up and used his ESP to scan his surroundings. "Got ya!" Silver yelled as he caught the other contestant with his ESP. He dropped his camouflage to reveal that Espio was the final contestant. Silver smirked and slammed Espio into the ground before tossing him into the air. Espio reached into his pouch and threw three kunai at Silver. The futuristic hedgehog caught all three with his powers and sent them back the chameleon.

Espio twisted in mid air to avoid the deadly knives and landed on his feet. He then threw three more kunai. Silver openly laughed as he caught all three again. The white hedgehog however, failed to notice the paper bombs on each kunai. "DAMN IT!" Silver yelled as he was engulfed in the explosion. As he recovered and tried to stand up he found Shadow right in front of him. "Chaos Cannon!" Shadow yelled as Silver was blasted by the giant blast of Chaos Energy. Silver was knocked out cold.

As the futuristic hedgehog was removed from the arena, Shadow and Espio stared each other down. One of them would be the winner of this battle royal and be declared the strongest amongst all of them. They were both determined to be the winner. Espio pulled out 10 shuriken and started throwing them at Shadow. The hedgehog ducked, rolled, and jumped to avoid all of them. Espio then began throwing every shuriken he had at the ebony hedgehog in an attempt to hit him. Shadow dodged the first few but was then forced to use his Chaos Shield ability to block the remaining projectiles. Espio reached into his pouch to pull out more shuriken only to realize that he was out. He sighed and checked his remaining tools. _"8 kunai, 3 paper bombs, 2 light bombs, and one scroll for Fire Style: Phoenix Burst Jutsu…"_ Espio thought as he began to think of a strategy.

Shadow dropped his Chaos Shield and charged the chameleon. Espio's eyes shot open, _"I have to make an opening and then hit him with the Phoenix, it's my only chance!" _And with that Espio pulled out his first kunai and rushed to meet Shadow. The ultimate life form launched a few Chaos Spears at Espio, which he quickly avoided, before stopping and charging up a ne attack. "Chaos Torrent!" Shadow yelled as he released the crimson red beam. Espio thought fast as he jumped high into the air to avoid the attack. He then tossed two kunai at the ebony hedgehog. Shadow dodged on but the other one embedded itself in his leg. Shadow let out a yelp out pain as he pulled the kunai out and turned it into dust. He growled as he watched Espio prepare for his next move.

Espio wrapped a paper bomb around one of his 6 remaining kunai and launched it at Shadow. The ebony hedgehog chuckled, "Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled before disappearing from the spot, thus avoiding the explosion. He reappeared behind Espio and held his hand to the chameleons back, "Chaos Torrent!" Shadow said as the crimson blast completely enveloped the ninja. As the dust cleared Espio was shown badly injured but not yet beaten. He pulled out his five remaining kunai, 3 regular ones, one with a paper bomb, and one with a light bomb. He leaped into action as he tossed the light bomb kunai at Shadow. The ultimate life form warped away to avoid the light and appeared in the same spot as before. This was a mistake however, as Espio had thrown his paper bomb kunai in that same spot. Shadow swore loudly as he tried to escape the explosion, but as he did Espio threw his remaining kunai at him. Shadow deflected two but was impaled in his right arm by the third. "Damn it!" Shadow yelled as he landed. He pulled the kunai out and turned around to see Espio with his last light bomb in the air. "Catch Shadow!" Espio yelled as he pulled his scroll out of his pouch and closed his eyes.

Shadow was caught off guard as he was blinded by the light. When it cleared he saw a massive fire phoenix heading toward him. "Fire Style: Phoenix Burst Jutsu!" Espio yelled as the beast descended on Shadow. The ultimate life form looked shocked before smirking once more, "You fool! Chaos Rift!" Shadow screamed as the purple vortex was opened in front of him, swallowing the phoenix completely. "Now it's over, Chaos Rift!" Shadow yelled one more time as he reopened the rift, this time sending the phoenix straight toward Espio! Before the chameleon could dodge it Shadow said one last thing, "Chaos Bind!" Four golden bands wrapped around Espio's wrist and ankles, binding him to the ground he was one. He looked up in fear as the phoenix hit him dead on, creating as huge explosion. "The winner of the battle royal is Shadow the Hedgehog!" The announcer yelled as Shadow stood where he was, with a smug look on his face.

**That was the battle royal for this year! Just to point this out Shadow only won because of the luck of the draw. He was drawn as one of the last competitors in the battle royal which gave him the largest chance of winning it. Until next year!**


	3. Shadow vs Tails

**Hello everybody! It's been a while since I've made a battle for the Battle Archive, but now I'm gonna have a battle between my two favorite characters, Shadow and Tails! Although this might sound like a completely one sided battle at first, don't count Tails out just yet, he's got plenty of tricks up his sleeves. **

*Location: Mystic Ruins: Tails Workshop: Third Person POV*

Tails had been running for his life for the last 5 minutes, for some reason of another Shadow was quite angry at him, although he couldn't get the hedgehog to tell him why. After he tried talking with Shadow, the black hedgehog just suddenly attacked him! Tails had barely escaped the attack and had run back to his workshop in the Mystic Ruins; he'd have the advantage if he could get to his workshop…

Shadow had been chasing the fox through the forest for the last 5 minutes now, which had annoyed him greatly. Shadow wasn't in the best of moods, mainly because Sonic had decided to pull a prank and painted his whole damn apartment blue! Maybe he was being a little harsh when he demanded to know where Sonic was, only for the fox to not know, so in anger Shadow attacked the kid and was now chasing him through the forest. Shadow approached Tails' workshop, prepared to cause some havoc and destruction.

Tails had managed to get to his workshop and into the garage where he was currently preparing everything for battle. He knew that if he wanted to have to fight Shadow anywhere, it would defiantly be on his home turf. Tails climbed into the Tornado 2 and clicked a button on it, causing the plane to transform into its mech mode, the Cyclone! Tails smiled at his invention before opening the garage doors, only to see Shadow running straight at him! Tails panicked and started shooting his basic cannon's at the hedgehog, and although these slowed him down he wasn't stopped by them. Tails then fired a Vulcan barrage, which is a series of large lasers orbs that shot toward the hedgehog, who had to cease forward movement completely and back flip to avoid being fried.

Tails took this opportunity to finally step out of his garage so his machine would have some room to maneuver. The fox fired more Vulcan blasts at the hedgehog, who easily dodged them before spin dashing Tails' mech, causing him to nearly fall over. Tails recovered and fired a barrage of missiles at Shadow, who ran in circles and then ran all the missiles into a tree, causing it to nearly fall on top of Tails. "Fire power laser!" Tails yelled as he clicked a large red button of his mech, which caused a huge laser to shoot out of the front of it. Shadow didn't react quick enough and was completely engulfed by the laser and blasted back into the forest. "Did…did I win?" Tails asked in confusion. He question was quickly answered though, as multiple Chaos Spears impaled his vehicle, causing the fox to jump in shock. Shadow then appeared right below it, glowing red.

"Chaos…" Shadow started, which caused Tails to panic and fly out of the Cyclone to avoid getting himself hurt. "BLAST!" Shadow yelled as he attacked completely obliterated the Cyclone, but not Tails since he had flown a good distance away to avoid the explosion. Tails flew into his workshop, only to be tackled by Shadow! This frightened Tails quite a bit, who had managed to grab a wrench on his counter and whacked the hedgehog in the head with it! Shadow released Tails and stumbled backwards, holding his head in pain as the fox ran to another part of his workshop. Shadow finally recovered, and wasn't in the slightest happy about being hit with a wrench. He charged after the fox, but by time he caught up with him Tails had equipped his arm cannon. "Take this!" Tails yelled as the arm cannon fired, this being the second beam to smash into Shadow today as he was thrown through the stairs! This time Tails thought he had finally defeated the hedgehog. "I did it! I beat Shadow!" Tails yelled jumping for joy, he had never thought he could ever take down someone as strong as Shadow!

However, the poor fox was about to figure out that he hadn't beaten Shadow. The ebony hedgehog was beyond furious that Tails, TAILS of all people had damaged him this much. "You'll…pay dearly for that fox…" Shadow said as he rose from the wreckage of the stairs, causing Tails to freeze with fear. He slowly turned to see Shadow, with hatred in his eyes, rising from the pile to destruction that was the staircase. Tails couldn't do much but try and speak, only to fail and mumble out undistinguishable words. Shadow slowly raised his hands and removed the rings that were on them, "Be proud fox, you're actually making me…take these off." Shadow said as he removed the second of his inhibitor rings. To tell the truth, Tails was more terrified then proud at this moment, he hadn't expected Shadow to still be conscious after that last blast, much less still able to move AND fight!

Tails decided to best course of action, was to run for his life! But before he could get so far as a step Shadow uttered those horrible words, "Chaos Control." Time completely froze, Tails expression being nothing less then horrified. Shadow ran up to the fox and proceeded to pummel the poor fox with punches and kicks, before finally unfreezing time when he hit Tails with a roundhouse, sending him flying back into the garage. Tails was, to say the least, sore as hell now. He had landed on his stomach and could hardly move, but luckily for him, he had landed close to the one invention that he had that could win him this fight. Tails slowly reached out and grabbed the fake Chaos Emerald that he had off the counter, which Shadow noticed. "You think a Chaos Emerald is going to help you with this fight?" Shadow said before running up and kicked Tails' hand, then grabbing the emerald out of the air. Shadow just smirked as he held the two emeralds, his emerald, and what he didn't know was a fake emerald in the other hand. Shadow stomped on Tails back, causing the poor fox to cry out in pain. "Now to finish this, Chaos…" Shadow started, which caused Tails' eyes to widen in fear, if his plan didn't work, then this was really going to hurt.

"BLAST!" Shadow yelled, but instead of having the desired results of a giant red blast knocking Tails' block off, the energy instead proceeded the shock the hell out of Shadow! The black hedgehog was then thrown back by one mighty jolt, causing him to drop both the emeralds! Tails barely managed to stand to his feet and grab the emeralds as Shadow hit the ground, shocked and in massive pain from what just happened. "Wha-what? How…did that…" Shadow began, but Tails cut him off. "The emerald…you took from…me…was a fake…I designed…it…to electrocute the user…or machine…when used…it was meant to…sabotage Eggman's…machines…but this…works just...as well…" Tails managed to say, barely standing after the battle. Shadow was now in more shock then ever, the fox not only managed to trick him into using a fake emerald, he had also used that trick to defeat him! Shadow was way to drained and damaged to even move, and he wasn't going to recover his energy without his inhibitor rings on. Shadow just grunted in anger before his lost consciousness. "I won…heh heh…ugh…" Tails managed to speak before falling flat on his back, out cold as well.

**Well, I bet none of you saw that coming! Even though some can consider this a tie, since both Shadow and Tails were knocked out by the end of the battle, it was meant more or less as a victory for Tails! And also, I judged this purely by the abilities, inventions, and powers of these two, not just who was my favorite, because I like Shadow more. Yet I had him lose because Tails not only has superior intellect on his side, he's got plenty of inventions to help him out in battle. See you guys next time! **


End file.
